Kisses
by madeline.cling
Summary: Naruhina! A kiss in every chapter! Not always traditional kisses! Might be SaiSaku later on.


Kiss

"Oi! Obaa-san! Why did you call me all the up here?" Naruto was upset because he had to wake up early in the morning.

All of current team Kakashi (Sai, Naruto, and Sakura) was standing in the middle of the Hokage's office.

Next thing Naruto knew there was a fist on top of Naruto's head.

"NARUTO! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET HER TALK!"

Tsunadae looked quite pleased because she knew that if she hit him herself they would go at it and never get to the point. Sai just stood there and smiled. Kakashi sat there; he was used to this every day. Naruto lay on the floor clutching his head. Sakura just gave off an annoyed aura (Three letters: PMS).

"The reason I called all of you here is because we need top secret files delivered to the Kazekage."

Naruto suddenly perked up. "We get to see Gaara again?"

"Yes, but when you are there you have to be professional. Refer to him as the Kazekage."

Naruto looked disappointed. He hadn't seen Gaara in forever! He has so much to tell him!

Sakura had thought it over. "Hokage-sama, if it is just delivering documents, then why are you sending a four-man squad?"

Tsunadae was not surprised by Sakura's question. She knows that Sakura is very observant. "Well, you see the documents contain information on what to do in the circumstance of an enemy terrorist attack. So there are a lot of enemies that don't want that information to get there. Also there is a fault in the statement you just said."

Everyone on the room could tell Sakura was not pleased by that last statement and glanced over at her. Her smile was fake and twitching. The Hokage noticed this too, but ignored it.

"There is a fourth person comi-"

Someone burst through the door.

"I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Everyone turned round and looked at the girl who was bowing. When she lifted her head, everyone instantly knew who it was.

"Hinata! Hey what's up? Why are you here?" Naruto and Sakura said other little things of the sort.

"Hinata here is going to be accompanying you on your mission."

"Eh? W-What was that Hokage-sama?"

"Oi~! Hinata I tell you about it over ramen!"

Hinata blushed. She loved Naruto. As more than a friend, but they were best friends, so she couldn't tell him. She was content with just being able to say that they were each other's closest person.

"O-Okay, Naruto-kun."

Everyone in the room felt sorry for Hinata. They all knew how she felt, except Naruto…

"Oh and one more thing; you have to go on foot, so it will take 3 days to get there and 3 days to get back."

Over ramen

Naruto had finished explaining the mission.

"Ah. I see. We probably won't have time to be with Gaara-san for long because it is a long trip. We should get there and get back as fast as we can…"

Hinata ate some of the miso ramen in front of her. She had just finished the solids in her bowl, so she drank up the rest of broth in the bowl. Naruto watched her throat move up and down. He also noticed quite some time ago that Hinata's lips looked incredibly soft and plump. A drop of broth escaped from the bowl and found its way down to Hinata's jawline and then down her neck. Naruto followed the drop down her neck.

'_Damn, if only I could lick that drop up'_

Hinata had stopped drinking, and noticed that Naruto was staring very intently at her. She blushed as she wiped her neck.

Naruto hadn't figured out his feelings for Hinata yet.

After Naruto and Hinata had finished ramen, Naruto walked Hinata home. There had an interesting conversation…

Naruto was flushed after he had imagined a fantasy with Hinata.

So it was awkward on the way to her house. Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So Hinata, did you do anything interesting while I was away with Jiraya? We haven't talked much since…"

Hinata wasn't listening to a word Naruto was saying. So she absent mindedly said "yeah…"

Naruto could tell she wasn't listening so they walked the rest of the way to Hinata's apartment. She had moved out of the Hyuuga residence, after much persuasion.

They both walked quietly up to her apartment; apartment #206.

They stopped at her door. When they turned to face each other, Naruto couldn't help himself, he needed something.

Naruto touched the side of her cheek. He could instantly feel it heat up. He let his fingers fall to her jaw and lift it up to look at Hinata. He slowly leaned in. As they closed the distance between them, Naruto's hand went behind her head as the other one dropped to the small of her back. Their lips were so close now that they could feel each other's breath against their faces. Then, the next thing they knew a dog was barking while running up the stairs right past them.

The mood was gone.

"Ah! Umm. S-S-See you for tomorrow's mission N-Naruto-kun. GOOD NIGHT!"

She said goodnight rather loud. And then ran inside her apartment. Right when she got inside she leaned her back against the door, put her hand to her mouth and started to tear up.

Naruto put his arms up and leaned against the wall next to her door. He brought fist up and banged on the wall. "Idiot…" (AN he was talking about himself 3~)

Hinata jumped when she heard a bang outside her door. She could tell Naruto was not very happy. She didn't want to leave it this way; especially since they were going to be together for 6+ days tomorrow.

She opened her door and Naruto was still against the wall.

"Umm. N-N-Naruto-kun, before you leave,"

She stood up on her toes and gave him a very quick kiss on his cheek.

"G-Goodnight again Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't move. He was stunned. Hinata quickly hurried inside. She was giddy. Like, really giddy.

Neither Naruto, nor Hinata slept that night; they were too excited for tomorrow.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Soooooo so so so so so! What did you think? I don't know if it is worth pursuing. Please tell me! I also might incorporated some SaiSaku in there. If you don't want it then some naruhina scenes might be removed cause that is a factor in the upcoming mission.

Well see you!


End file.
